My Darling Psychotic Brother
by PiperDreamer
Summary: Thanks to a slip up from Nightmare and a friendly Faceless, Alice finds out her father had once gone to Wonderland, before most of the current Role Holders were even holders and that one of them is her half-brother. Everyone, please shudder with me.


Title: My Darling Psychotic Brother

This story is dedicated to Essence of Soup.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Thanks to a slip up from Nightmare and a friendly faceless, Alice finds out her father had once gone to Wonderland, before most of the current Role Holders were even holders and that one of them is her half-brother. Everyone, please shudder with me.

* * *

Prologue

_26 years ago (Earth time)_…

In a small pub known as the _Blushing Chortle_, Nightmare was sitting back as he watched the merrily making around him, a hookah in his hand.

It was a rare sort of merry making, in that one; the _Blushing Chortle_ was a neutral zone building that moved from place to place, two; Roll Holders from across Wonderland could come here and honestly forget the grudges and day-by-day issues it had. And three; it was the only zone the Storyteller sanctioned as a legitimate place of no violence or killing. In fact, killing in this place got you a front seat to the Storyteller's attention, something nobody wanted.

He had finally ditched his retainer (crazy old rat-lady) and had gotten here for the party the Mad Hatter had thrown for the foreigner, Henry Liddell.

Now most people wondered why the paranoid and questionably minded Hatter would throw a party at all, what with his extreme paranoia, though Nightmare knew that it was probably mostly due to a certain female hare who was slightly (borderline-insane) smitten with the young Foreigner.

This party was a Farewell party, nothing more. Henry had decided to go back, much too many role holders sadness.

Nightmare took a deep drag before exhaling, a thick plume of smoke wavered the air as he studied the boy. He was barely eighteen, with light brown hair, blueish-green eyes, and was a decently handsome fellow, if the infatuated looks of the many female role holders were anything to come by.

He was normally quiet, practical, strong, yet darkly cynical. Nightmare means 'normally' since right now, he wasn't.

Nope, right now he was grinning (_That has got to be the most irking smile I have ever seen, _Nightmare noted), laughing merrily as he chatted animatedly with some of the male role holders, Jericho Bermuda and the King of Hearts.

_Ah, the joys of alcohol,_ Nightmare thought with a smile.

"Nightmare!" a woman shrieked.

The incubus groaned, looking lazily at the woman who had attempted to make him go deaf.

The Dormouse glared at him, hands on her hip in the near universal pose of an angry female, her ears flat against her head as her tail swished in a miffed manner. It was terrifying how an old mouse can look like a rat.

"My fair Dormouse! How are you?"

"Why are you here?!"

"Smoking a hookah. Why are you here?"

"Why do you think I am, oh Mighty Mind-reader?" she said sarcastically.

"…to steal my hookah and smoke it?" Nightmare guessed.

The glare he got would have buried him seven feet deep.

"You are needed at the Tower! Old man Watchmaker is throwing a hissy fit!"

"But today's Henry's last day here! I wanna say my goodbyes!"

"Then say them so we can go."

"But this is a party!"

"You either say goodbye to Henry-san, or I drag you to the hospital."

The mental images she threw at him were not pleasant; _quacks with three foot long needles, strapping him to a table, getting ready to remove his gallbladder as they pumped him in with vile medicine that look suspiciously like cat's vomit…_

"Okay! Okay! Just let me say bye!" Nightmare squeaked.

Turning to where Henry was, Nightmare blinked before his jaw dropped slightly. Seeing this the Dormouse turned and too drop her jaw at the sight.

Henry was currently up against a wall with a Heart-maid, tangled up, playing a heated game of tonsil hockey. This continued for a good five minutes before they stumbled into a side room, shutting the door.

Dormouse looked around and found that everyone else in the pub was either so caught up in what ever they were playing or so intoxicated that no one even noticed the guest of honor was missing.

"…Maybe I should say goodbye in his dreams."

"Excellent idea, sir."

The duo left, one trying to get the image of Henry out of her head and the other wondering if anything could come of this but promptly dismissed it. If Henry wanted drunken sex, who was he to stop his happy moment? Besides, the worse that could happen would be that the Hare found out and went on a killing spree.

Surely nothing could happen in a one time fling, right?

* * *

It had been 301 turns since the departure of the foreigner Henry Liddell and everything was back to normal. Right?

Wrong.

At that very moment Nightmare was standing before the four Queens of the Lands, several mafia bosses, the ancient Watchmaker, the Jokers and the Duchess of the Amusement Park.

The males and he watched in awe as the devilish queens, the psychotic Jokers and the cold Duchess were currently cooing the bundle in Nightmare's arms.

"Oh my gosh! He's adorable!"

"Such a handsome baby!"

"Goochy-goochy-goo!"

"Let me hold him!"

"Oh he is just precious!"

"I want in my collection!"

"**Can you say 'Slaughter'?**"

"That's not something a baby should say! Try saying 'Beheaded'!"

The old Watchmaker stared at the infant. "He's only a month old; I'd be worried if he could speak right now."

"He's probably the first baby to be born with a face." The Hatter of Heartland mused.

"No probably; he _is_." Interjected the Mock Turtle, who control of Spadeland's mafia syndicate.

Nightmare coughed loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Right. As I was saying before I got interrupted," He glared at the three women, "This child is Henry Liddell's."

"What? Henry fathered a child?" "**The prick wasn't gay?**" the Joker spoke.

"He had a one night stand with a faceless woman on his Farewell party and this boy was the result." Nightmare said but got interrupted again, this time by the Duchess.

"Where's the mother? Shouldn't she be here?"

"She is currently waiting in the hospital wing. Somehow, the Hatter's Hare got wind of who the father is. She had requested that, should the Hare strike again and succeeds in killing her, that her son have a place to stay safe."

The primordial Watchmaker saw where this was going. "And you want one of us to take him in?"

"More as a ward."

The women immediately started calling dibs, Joker going as far as to pulling out her gun to eliminate the competition till Jericho, mafia leader of Diamonds spoke.

"I'll take him in."

Everyone stared at him as though he was insane (which, wasn't entirely unbelievable assumption; everyone still remembered with horror of that Caucus Race he pulled). Rolling his eyes he explained his reason.

"Hatter is certifiably insane-as is the rest of his versions-, Spadeland is adjacent to the Mirrorland's Jabberwocky Court who are notorious for taking foreigners (and children), the Queens would get frustrated with him because he can't obey, the Duchess has no sense of direction and may never find him again, I wouldn't wish my enemies with the Jokers, and the Watchmaker hates loud messy things. And you, Lord Nightmare, are constantly puking blood…in fact, I have yet to meet a version of you that hasn't vomiting their life fluids. Ergo, I am the least problematic person for the kid. Plus, his Ma is still alive. I can keep her safe and keep the Mad Hare out of Diamondland."

There was silence for a second, before the room erupted with yelling, the females going on about how Jericho would get the kid killed in a weeks time because he left him in bear infested forests and the Hatter yelling about how he wanted the kid given to his Mad Hare so that she would shut up about Henry, the Mock Turtle stating the only reason that child was coming to his domain was because he was selling him the Jobberwocky Court, and Jericho stated he was still better then they were on the grounds he hadn't beheaded, imprisoned or turned any child into a pig.

A stray thought came to him among the homicidal and angry thoughts of those in the room. Listening to the thought made Nightmare smile.

"Excellent idea, Duchess." He complimented.

The woman looked over at him in surprise, not believing her thought had any merit. Everyone had quieted down, watching.

"Duchess has thought of a good solution."

"And that would be…?"

"Tell us damnit! We're not mind readers!"

Nightmares grinned. "She thought we should all watch over him." seeing their questioning faces (and thoughts) Nightmare elaborated. "None of us or really any role holder are suitable to raise a child, especially one as special as this boy. So to compromise, we'll be taking…turns, if you will, at raising him thus insuring he'll get all the attention and various educations and experience we all have to offer."

"That's…better then I thought it be." The Watchmaker said before furrowing his eyebrows. "I will not have him stay at the Watch Tower for more then half a day until he is house broken."

Nightmare smiled at that before frowning, tilting his head as though to hear something better. He gave a grim nod before speaking again.

"His main home shall be with Jericho Bermuda-"

"Excuse me?!"

"What?!" "**No way!**"

"Why?!"

"Shut up!" the old Watchmaker yelled before signaling Nightmare to continue. The dream demon sighed, a somber look on his face.

"The Storyteller just informed me he wants him there."

The room went deathly quiet.

"Last turn the Storyteller informed me that the boy is going to take a roll holder's place. He was born with a face and that's enough to make anyone stand out, so in order to protect him the Storyteller will have him replace the next roll holder that dies."

A murmur of grumbles was heard. Nightmare gave a huge smile as he handed the baby over to Jericho.

"Now that that's settled, I have to go; a certain Dormouse is in cahoots with my mortal enemy."

"The Paperwork or the Hospital?"

"The Paperwork." The incubus turned to leave but was stopped by the Duchess.

"You didn't tell us his name."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Nightmare reached out to the boy's mother, asking for the child's name. Once she gave it he replied. "His name is…"

* * *

While trying to find inspiration for one of my other stories, I came across this old story.

This was a request from Essence of Soup some time ago. All thanks goes to her.

Who is Alice's brother? Gowland? Boris? Blood? Peter?

Review it if you like it, flamers are fine with me as long as you give me decent reasoning behind the flame. Ideas are welcomed and encouraged.

Note: The Bear infested forests came from Fate Pwns You. Go read her stories, they are fantastic.

PD

.


End file.
